


Ivy

by evangelineimagine



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: a really cute Thomas imagine? xx :D
Relationships: Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Ivy

You were sitting up in the watchtower, fiddling with some thin branches, making a basket of some sort. You always did this at the end of the day, enjoying the view of the sun going further and further down, seeing the runners come out of the maze again, all tired and out of breath. It was the same today as well. 

Minho came first out of the maze, then Thomas. He had something lashed around his upper body, but even so, he was running lightly. He waived to Minho as he made his way, not to the map room, but over to the watchtower. To you. 

As he came closer he waved up at you, a smile on his face. It became clear to you that what he had lashed around his body was in fact ivy. Not those thick ones, but some that were slightly thinner. 

«Hi, Y/N.» He said as he came up into the watchtower to you. He had this adorable smile on his face and a proud look on his face. 

«Hi, Thomas.» You smiled back at him, and you stopped fiddling with the branches in your hands. 

«I brought you something.» He said proudly, taking off the ivy he had lashed around himself. «Here.» 

He handed you the ivy, which you gladly took. 

«Thank you, Thomas!» You quickly gave him a hug, which kind of caught him off guard, but he quickly hugged you back. When you broke the hug, you looked down on the ivy in your hands. They were perfect for making something of, they could even be cut thinner, so it could be used for so much more. You smiled to yourself, thinking of all the possibilities. 

«Do you like them?» Thomas said, making you look up at him, where he sat with a little nervous smile on his lips. 

«Yeah, I love them. Really Thomas, Thank you! You read my mind.» You said once again, giving him a big smile of your own. 

You both sat there for a moment, just looked out over the glade, your shoulders brushing. No one of you said a thing, but it wasn’t necessary either. It was good to just be silent for once. Newt, of course, broke the silence by shouting up at you two to come to eat some dinner, making Thomas come with a comment that he was starving so much he could have eaten a whole griever, making you laugh and smile at your cute laugh.


End file.
